Serious Games
by PrincessTiva
Summary: "Her eyes widened in shock. But she couldn't take it back now. And telling from the look on Deeks' face he wasn't gonna let it go either." Densi drabble.


**A/N: This is just a drabble that I published on tumblr a little while ago. Based on a prompt from soul-wanderer. Hope you enjoy :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA or any of its characters (duh!)<br>Summary: **"Her eyes widened in shock. But she couldn't take it back now. And telling from the look on Deeks' face he wasn't gonna let it go either." Densi drabble.  
><strong>Please enjoy reading! :)<br>**

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare?"<p>

Kensi furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Deeks from the side. They were currently on a stake-out and to say it was boring would be an understatement.

"What?", she asked.

"Oh come on, Kensi! This stake-out has got to be the most boring thing ever, so why don't we have some fun?", her partner complained.

She shrugged. She really wasn't in the mood for a stupid game of truth or dare.

"Does it have to be truth or dare?", she questioned.

"You can come up with an alternative," Deeks offered.

"I'm not into silly games, so I wouldn't know any options."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Okay, well..how about we take turns telling each other random stuff?", Deeks suggested.

Kensi bit her lip. It wouldn't hurt, right? And it wasn't like she had to spill her secrets or anything.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay?", Deeks asked, obviously not having thought she'd actually agree.

"Yes, okay."

"Um..alright, well here it goes. This stake-out is boring."

"That's not really news, Deeks."

"Say something better then, partner."

"You need a haircut."

"You love my hair, Fern."

She blushed. She was _not_ going to go there.

"Your turn, partner," she insisted.

He held his hands up in surrender, then said: "I like your hair down."

She looked at him slightly confused. Then she shrugged and pulled the elastic from her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall down and frame her face. He grinned.

"You're the first person to never get my doughnut order wrong," she said, making him laugh.

"I'm touched," he replied in a semi-serious voice.

Then his face suddenly turned serious. It was his turn and just looking at his now serious face made Kensi nervous.

"I don't regret it."

She inhaled sharply. Surely he couldn't mean..

"Yes, Kensi, that. I don't regret our night together."

Kensi ducked her head, trying to avoid his eyes at all costs. She couldn't go there, not now.

"And I don't regret the second one either."

He was talking about their night a couple weeks after she'd come back from Afghanistan now. They hadn't exactly talked about it yet. But then again, it wasn't like they ever talked about that stuff.

"You gonna say anything?", he asked.

"Um..I don't exactly know what to say," she said quietly.

He nodded but his eyes gave away how disappointed he was. And she couldn't bear to see him like that.

"Me neither," she whispered.

His eyes met hers and he smiled. "Good."

"Good," she echoed.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like I regretted it," he then said.

God, when had this silly stake-out game turned into something this serious?

"It's okay," she told him. But really, it wasn't. And they both knew it.

They were silent for a while. Then: "It's your turn, Kensi."

She bit her lip again, trying hard to come up with something less serious. One statement however was on the tip of her tongue. She couldn't say _that_ though. She tried to push it to the back of her mind but..

"I'm pregnant."

Immediately she clamped her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in shock. But the damage was already done. It was out there. She couldn't take it back. And telling from the look on Deeks' face he wasn't gonna let it go either.

"You..what?"

For a second she thought about selling it as a joke but she knew it would be pointless. She'd have to tell him at some point anyway. Might as well get it over with now. Now that it was out.

"I'm pregnant, Deeks," she repeated, her voice stronger than the first time around.

"How..," he started but she cut him off: "Well you see there are flowers and.."

This time it was him who interrupted her. "I do know how it works. But..I mean.." He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

It was eerily quiet for a moment. Completely uncomfortable.

"It's yours," she then whispered, shyly looking up into his eyes.

He leaned closer to her. "That night after Afghanistan?", he asked carefully.

She nodded, unable to form a coherent thought. He knew. Now what was he gonna do?

"We..we're having a baby?", he asked, sounding almost like a child on Christmas Morning.

Again, she simply nodded.

"Kensi, this is..great. I..wow," he stammered.

She smiled shyly. "It is?", she asked softly.

"Yes, I mean totally. We're having a baby! You and me. A baby. I'm gonna be a dad," he rambled.

Kensi couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. Truth was she hadn't been too enthusiastic when she'd found out. Which had been two weeks ago. She hadn't been sure whether or not to tell him and how he'd react. However, looking at him now she knew her fears had been uncalled for.

"You really want this?", she asked carefully.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want this, Kens!", he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with joy.

She smiled brightly. Just as she was about to ask how they were gonna do this, his phone rang.

He held up a finger, signaling her that it'd just take a second.

"Sam," he said, obviously having read the caller ID.

Kensi watched as Deeks' face turned serious and he nodded. "Got it," Deeks said before hanging up.

"The guy is in the building," he said, pointing at the office building on the other side of the street.

They needed to get out of the car and go get the suspect. But both Kensi and Deeks hesitated. Their conversation was far from over and Kensi hated to leave it at that.

"We'll talk later, I promise. I really do want this," Deeks assured her, gently taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

She smiled softly and nodded. Later was better than never. And she had a feeling they'd be just fine. He wanted this. That was all that mattered for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think in the reviews section below :) LOVE to hear from you guys!  
>xo,<br>~ C.**


End file.
